


Deleted Code

by merlins_sister



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlins_sister/pseuds/merlins_sister
Summary: A series of deleted scenes, tiny!fics and AU codas or scenes inspired by the three seasons of Dark Matter pre and post planning of the 'If Binary...' world. Posted in inspiration order!





	1. I knew there was a reason I loved you.

Annie opened her eyes at the sound of footsteps coming up the corridor to the bridge. Slow, steady, with the unmistakeable gait of Trip, she smiled at the sound. She turned to greet him.

“Hey,” she said softly. 

“Hey,” he replied, his smile spreading at her greeting. “How was the night shift?”

“Without incident,” Annie replied simply. “We’re in orbit now so we should be able to conclude business soon.”

“Good,” Three replied, handing her the anticipated mug of hot chocolate. 

Annie took an appreciative sip, before she leant in for an even more appreciative kiss. Trip smelt fresh from his shower, his kiss rich from his coffee. Annie smiled before she returned to the kiss, deepening it as the sense of absence from the night heightened the sensation. She let her neural link finish off the few tasks she had allocated herself for the night, sinking deeper into the contact until there was a sudden cry across the comms.

“Dammit, Annie!” 

Devon’s voice was sharp and very unimpressed.

“Stop making out with Three on the bridge and pay attention to what you’re doing to the hot water systems! I’ve nearly taken skin off here!”

Annie pulled back from Three for a moment. “I’m sorry, Devon,” she said. “It should be okay now.”

She sipped on her hot chocolate as the comm went silent, affecting an innocent look at Three’s suspicious gaze.

“I have been doing some maintenance work on the thermostat regulators overnight,” she said simply.

“Uh, huh,” Three replied knowingly. “And that little ‘mistake’ didn’t have anything to do with what happened with the Doc planetside yesterday, did it?”

Annie considered her partner for a moment before she replied, “Maybe.”

Three sipped on his coffee before he grinned, “I knew there was a reason I loved you.”

Annie raised an eyebrow. “Only one reason?”

Three laughed. “One of many.”

“I should hope so,” she commented as she tugged him closer to her again


	2. I would have kept her safe.

“Do you need some assistance?” 

Three’s head came up at the sound of the Android’s voice. All he had wanted was something to help him sleep, not that he wanted to tell anyone that. There was no reason to be feeling this way. He hadn’t known Sarah. He shouldn’t have been so affected by what she had told him of their past, or by the hope she had given him that the story of Marcus Boone was not all that it seemed to be.

But something was there. A sense of loss…of failure… that he had yet again failed to keep her safe. He was surprised that he should feel it so strongly for a person he could not remember ever meeting. 

He turned to face the Android. “I was just looking for something to help me sleep,” he said, knowing she would be able to sense the fatigue and emotional stress in him. He fought the desire to lash out at her for knowing that. She wasn’t responsible for any of this, and if he could hold it together for One in the face of the other man’s guilt he certainly could for an innocent robot.

She considered him for a moment before walking over to the cabinet next to him. “Your usual tablets should help,” she replied as she reached in and took out a dose for him. Three shifted, uncomfortable again at the knowledge she had of his weaknesses, his sleep pattern vulnerable even without any memories to explain the dreams.

As she handed the small blue pills over the Android continued, “She seemed nice… Sarah.” Three watched as she blinked a few times, and shifted slightly in, Three was surprised to realise, nervousness.

“Yeah, she did,” Three replied carefully.

“I did do some research on her waking on advances for a cure,” the Android said, her blinks communicating ongoing anxiety. “I’m sorry to say that there had been little progress. I suspect it wasn’t considered a priority or profitable by the Corporations.”

“There’s a surprise,” Three growled, a flash of anger in his tone. 

The Android blinked a few times at his comment before she continued, “If there had been a cure I believe it would have been found long after you had died.”

Three lifted his head to meet her gaze. “Well, that would have probably been for the best.”

The Android tilted her head slightly in consideration of him. “I think Sarah would have thought otherwise.”

Three shook his head, working hard to push down that sense of hope that Sarah had ignited. He turned away, suddenly very tired and unable to talk about it anymore.

“I would have kept her safe.”

Three turned back in surprise.

The Android shifted in front of him in obvious nervousness at his response but Three could find none. He couldn’t believe that she would have thought of that and definitely not that she would have thought of telling him. But then maybe he was doing her a disservice. There was no doubting what Five said… their Android was definitely different to the norm.

“Thank you,” he managed.

The Android nodded briefly in acknowledgement, a slight smile on her face at his words, which Three couldn’t help but return before feeling the fatigue rush through him again.

“I’m going to get some sleep,” he stated.

The Android nodded and he turned away only to pause slightly at her call of “Sleep tight, don’t let the bed bugs bite.”

Never mind different, their Android was downright weird Three confirmed to himself as he resumed his walk to his quarters, trying to ignore the smile on his face at her words.


End file.
